Lo Que Fue De Esos Dos
by Alexis Rimbaud
Summary: La historia gira alrededor del desarollo de la relación entre el Dragon Slayer de Hierro y la pequeña maga de escritura sólida. Toda la historia es narrada por Pantherlily, el cómo el vió desarrollar su historia. Este summary es horrible XD denle una oportunidad XD GajeelxLevy GaLe
1. Capítulo 1

**Hola! Les traigo una nueva historia corta, serán 3 pequeños capítulos. Es una historia 100% GaLe, tal vez con alguna mención de otras parejas. Toda la historia es relatada por Pantherlily, sobre cómo el ve su relación, en lo personal se me hizo una idea muy romántica, ya veremos cómo me va XD**

**Lily es mi exceed favorito, y siempre he pensado que el apoya a Gajeel con todo, incluyendo Levy *w***

**Vale, les dejo el primer capítulo, si les gusta o creen que es una idea extraña horrible díganmelo XDD ya saben, los reviews siempre ayudan a que continuemos pronto las historias! Gracias por leer!**

**-Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen**

**POV Pantherlily**

A menudo en Edoras, me levantada sobresaltado en las noches con truenos. Me reprendía a mi mismo cuando eso pasaba, en esa vida, no había lugar para que yo fuera débil. Debía ser una figura de la fortaleza y valía. Yo, un exceed desterrado, no podía mostrar mi pánico a cosas tan absurdas como los truenos. Mucho menos pensé en disfrutar alguna vez de nuevo el cariño y consuelo de alguien hacia mi.

_Truenos. Mas truenos. _

El sonido estridente que producen traen a mi una nueva ola de pánico. Me erizo.

-Tranquilo Lily, todo está bien.

-Venga gato, no pasa nada, los truenos están bien lejos.

Levy acaricia suavemente el espacio entre mis orejas, sabe que es mi favorito. Quién diría que esta chica tan pequeña y de apariencia frágil terminaría consolándome.

Ella es de mis personas favoritas en esta nueva vida en Earthland. Además, estoy seguro de que Gajeel piensa igual que yo, aunque sea un cabezota y no sea capaz de reconocer sus sentimientos profundos hacia esta pequeña humana.

-Ya se lo que necesitas Lily! Necesitas que te tranquilice con alguna de mis bellas melodías gihihi, esperen aquí enana iré por la guitarra.

-Oh por dios Gajeel, creo que eso espantará mas a Lily!

A mi compañero parece no importarle la observación de la peliazul, porque se levanta rápidamente de nuestro refugio.

En las noches de truenos, se volvió una especie de ritual que acampáramos a media sala, Levy preparaba un pequeño refugio con mantas y almohadas. Al principio me sentí un poco humillado. Pretendían tratarme como un crío… Aunque bueno no tardé en admitir que realmente parezco un crío en las noches con truenos. Así que esto se volvió una costumbre.

Además, descubrí que era un excelente método para juntar a mi compañero con Levy, el es en verdad muy tosco, sin mencionar que es extremadamente torpe para acercarse a ella. Y de esta forma, usándome a mí como pretexto, les era sencillo estar juntos.

-Mira Lily! Gajeel trajo kiwis!

La mención de mi fruta favorita hace que asome la cabeza entre las sábanas en las que estoy envuelto en el regazo de Levy.

-Ten Lily! Come mientras disfrutas de mi espectáculo gihihi

Gajeel comienza a cantar una de sus extrañas y arrítmicas canciones, mientras Levy le sigue la corriente y me abraza mientras mordisqueo un jugoso kiwi.

La voz y los acordes de Gajeel silencian los truenos y me quedo dormido.

Despierto bastante adormilado en el refugio horas después, sin embargo, aún es de noche. Estoy a punto de salir a buscar a mi compañero y a Levy cuando escucho que están conversando desde al parecer uno de los sillones fuera del refugio.

-Enana…

-Uhm?

-Deberías venir a vivir a la casa, con Lily y conmigo.

-Qué?!

-Bah, no hagas un escándalo, despertarás al gato, yo solo decía, ya pasas mas tiempo aquí que en Fairy Hills, no tiene sentido que estés pagando una renta por un lugar que no ocupas.

-Hump. Sólo es por eso?

-Le haces bien a Lily… es decir, a los dos, hum quiero decir… BAH! OLVÍDALO!

-Jajaja, quién decía algo de no gritar? Está bien, te entiendo, lo pensaré si?

-Tonta enana.

-Oh, así que ese es el trato que le das a tus invitados?

-Enana…

-Jum, ahora qué pasa?

-Cierra los ojos.

-Eh? Por qué?

-Porque te voy a besar.

Sonrío satisfecho ante el silencio, Gajeel suele ser un gran cabeza hueca, pero parece que todo irá bien con Levy, me agrada la idea. Vuelvo a conciliar el sueño para no enterarme de cosas que no me quiero enterar.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Muchas gracias a los que han leído esta pequeña historia!**

**Y gracias infinitas a los que le han dado follow y la han mandado a favoritos *n***

**Les dejo el segundo capítulo!**

**POV PANTHERLILY**

Hoy es un día normal, de no ser porque Levy por fin aceptó mudarse con nosotros.

Hace 3 días que le dio la noticia a su equipo, y todo fue drama y llanto por parte de los pobres Jet y Droy. Sin embargo no les quedó más que aceptar la decisión de la pequeña Levy.

En el gremio se armó un gran alboroto, pues todos lo tomaron como la oficialización de la relación entre Gajeel y Levy. La verdad es que ni ellos están seguros sobre qué tipo de relación tienen. Mi compañero no es nada cercano a un novio enamorado, sigue siendo tan tosco como siempre con la maga de escritura sólida, aunque he notado que de vez en cuando sostiene su mano.

Hoy, Levy salió de misión, pero Gajeel y yo aprovechamos para mover las cajas con sus cosas que ella ya había dejado preparadas. La mayoría son cajas llenas de libros, creo que tendremos que hacer una habitación para todos los libros que tiene Levy.

Mientras clasifico las cajas con las pertenecías de Levy mi compañero se sienta en el piso, enfurruñado.

-Ahora qué te pasa Gajeel?

-Es la enana, me tiene vuelto loco.

-Yo creo que ya estabas bastante loco desde antes de ella jaja…

Traté de hacer una broma, pero una sombra llena los ojos de mi compañero, al parecer mi comentario le trajo recuerdos de su vida pasada. Alguna vez me contó de pasada su oscura época de huérfano al desaparecer Metallicana y sobre cómo se unió al gremio oscuro de Phantom, por el cual conoció a Levy de la peor manera.

-Sabes gato, nunca he podido sacar de mi mente aquella noche, en la que lastimé al Shadow Gear.

No digo nada, mi silencio es una invitación a que continúe, temo decir algo incorrecto.

-Yo ya conocía a la enana, la había visto antes. Me dio curiosidad, pero en aquella época yo estaba bastante desquicidado. En cuanto se anunció la guerra con Fairy Tail, comencé el ataque, primero al gremio. Y cuando eso no fue suficiente, decidí escoger algunas presas…

Gajeel se lleva las manos a la cara, me preocupa, nunca lo había visto tan desencajado. El recuerdo debe ser muy malo.

-Todo fue tan violento… acabar con los dos no fue problema, dediqué mi tiempo a la chica. Aún escucho sus gritos…

-Ya no tiene sentido que pienses en eso, ya es pasado, Fairy Tail te perdonó e incluso te recibió, es lo mismo con Levy.

-No… puedo entender que me hayan perdonado, todos están locos en este gremio, lo suficiente para perdonar a un antiguo psicópata como yo. Pero no me puedo perdonar por desearla a ella…

-Ella te quiere, lo sabes. Ahora eres diferente, la haz cuidado desde que entraste al gremio.

-Eso es lo que mas me perturba. No entiendo por qué me quiere. Tal vez sea masoquista… lo he pensado. Qué puede ver alguien como ella, que siempre ha caminado por el buen camino, en alguien tan podrido yo…

Se que aún no ha terminado de hablar, pero le volteo la cara de un puñetazo.

-Qué declaración tan patética es esa? Por qué sigues conmiserándote? Si no eres capaz de dejar de ver tu pasado, nunca podrás admirar tu presente! Todos llevamos cargas negativas en nuestros corazones, pero no puedes seguir evitando los sentimientos de ambos por algo así. Si aún lamentas tus errores del pasado, esfuérzate en ser un mejor hombre para ella. Pero sentándote allí como un llorón no cambiará nada.

Mi compañero sigue sentado, con la mirada baja, justo cuando estoy a punto de darle otro golpe, alza la mirada para verme.

-Gihihihi, quién diría que un gato le estaría dando lecciones a Kurogane Gajeel. Dejemos tanta cháchara, apurémonos para sorprender a la enana cuando regrese y encuentre todas sus cosas en su lugar.

Nos sonreímos mutuamente y continuamos acomodando el equipaje de la pequeña.

Cuando Levy regresa a la mañana siguiente, vamos a recibirla al gremio.

En cuanto la ubicamos, sentada en una mesa con Jet y Droy, celebrando el éxito de la misión, nos acercamos a ellos, yo me siento en la mesa frente a Levy, y me sorprendo cuando mi compañero se sienta a su lado y le sacude cariñosamente el cabello.

-Bien hecho enana gihihi.

-Deja ya de decirme enana, tonto Gajeel.

Levy se sonroja tiernamente, y nada nos prepara para lo siguiente. Mientras la abraza, Gajeel le roba un beso.

-Yo no soy tonto enana, de hecho soy muy listo gihihi.

Todo el gremio observó la escena y se crea un alboroto. Pero lo peor son Jet y Droy, creo que están muertos. Tal vez deberé llevarlos al hospital como compensación… Tal vez.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Hola! Lamento haber tardado en actualizar, pero la escuela me trae hecha un lío.**

**Escribir esta historia me ha hecho muy feliz, me pone muy sensible, y ya se cómo acabará.**

**Después de este seguirán dos capítulos mas, creo, siempre termino alargando más de lo que creo mis historias xD**

**Muchas muchas gracias por los que han seguido esta historia, y la han mandado a favoritos! Los aprecio como no tienen idea.**

**Y sobre todo, muchas gracias a **

**Diane Redfox: Gracias por tu lindo review! Me alegra que te guste la historia, lo sé Gajeel tiene sus momentos *-* espero que te guste este capítulo X3**

**Jessica Agapito: Claro que tu apoyo significa mucho para mi! No escribo por tener reconocimiento, me gusta escribir y saber que a alguien más le gusta lo que hago. Y saber que haz leído mi historia y te ha gustado, es muy significativo para mi :'3 gracias gracias! Espero que te siga gustando lo que escribo.**

No entiendo muy bien cómo, pero pareciera que el tiempo aquí en Earthland transcurre más rápido, o tal vez sea que en mi vida pasada, todo parecía demasiado pesado… Cada día, era un día más de conflicto.

También aquí cada día es un conflicto, pero de manera diferente…

-Estúpido Gajeel!

-Ya enana, tranquilízate no es para tanto…

Un sartén se estrella en la cara de mi compañero, yo observo todo desde la mesa del comedor, con una gota de sudor en la frente. Hace un año ya de que Levy se mudó con nosotros.

-Tonto tonto Gajeel! Cómo pudiste destruir mi libro favorito!

-Ya te dije que fue un accidente!

-Cómo puede ser un accidente! Nunca tienes cuidado con las cosas que son importantes para mi!

En ese momento, le avienta un montón de ollas a la cara y sale corriendo de la casa. Él se queda sentado en el suelo con cara de derrotado.

-Creo que ahora si lo jodí todo Lily.

*FLASHBACK*

Estábamos limpiando juntos la casa, Gajeel no lo parece pero es casi un obsesivo del orden. Levy había salido con Jet y Droy.

Llegamos a la parte de la biblioteca personal de Levy, un cuarto enorme que construimos pocos meses después de que la pequeña maga se mudó con nosotros. Gajeel estaba "hojeando" algunos de los libros en las estanterías, hasta que llegó a la última, donde se encontraban los libros preferidos de Levy "_Hey Lily, mira la portada de este libro! Tiene dragones!" _pero mi compañero agitó con demasiado entusiasmo el libro, que estaba tan viejo que se deshojó por completo… Le dije que debía dejarlo así, que esperáramos a que regresara la maga, "_puedo arreglarlo"_.

Pero digamos que pegamento no es la mejor opción para tratar un libro tan viejo… Intentó tantas cosas que aquel libro era ya más una plasta de papel que un libro. Sólo quedaba intacta la gruesa portada. "La canción del dragón perdido". Era un libro para niños, que la peliazul nos contó fue el primer libró que leyó, en la portada había un pequeño dragón azul caminando hacia un paisaje de colores.

*FIN FLASHBACK*

-Si tu no vas tras ella, lo haré yo. Dragón estúpido.

Salgo de la casa para intentar encontrar a aquélla pequeña mujer que había cambiado toda nuestra vida al irse a vivir con nosotros.

No puedo explicar lo que ella es para mí, primero creí que era como una hermana menor, alguien que debía proteger, pero conforme pasó el tiempo y ella nos salvó el pellejo un montón de veces, me dí cuenta que tal vez era algo más.

Me avergüenza reconocerlo, pero creo que ella es para mí algo más cercano a una madre. Después de todo, ella siempre tiene palabras de amor para mi, y aún en mi forma desarrollada, le gusta acariciarme las orejas.

Encuentro a la pequeña maga en un árbol en el parque, se sujeta fuertemente las piernas, como intentando mantener todas las piezas de su pequeño cuerpo en su lugar.

-Hey Levy…

La pequeña alza la vista y me ve con tristeza

-Lily…

Me acomodo cerca de ella, temo que se ponga a llorar en cualquier momento.

-Gajeel a veces puede ser un idiota eh? Pero detrás de todo ese metal está un idiota que te quiere…

-Lily… yo… lo sé. La verdad, la verdad ni siquiera estoy enojada de verdad con él, sólo sentí mucha tristeza al ver mi libro en tan lamentable estado. Y luego me enojé porque no me pude sentir ni un poco molesta con el… Su sonrisa boba y sus ojos de perdón, no pude enojarme…

-Entonces… Que pasó hace un momento?

Levy pone cara de vergüenza y la esconde entre las piernas. Las mujeres son muy complicadas, hacen cosas que no entiendo, y siempre creí que nuestra pequeña Levy estaba exenta de esta característica, pero creo que me apresuré a sacar conclusiones.

-Tengo miedo Lily, lo que yo siento por Gajeel… es tan, intenso. Cuando me vine a vivir con ustedes, esperaba poder aclarar lo que el siente por mi, sentí que la invitación era como una confirmación de sus sentimientos… Pero el lleva rechazándome desde que me mudé… Apenas y me toca…

Veo la cara sonrojada de Levy, creo que es algo importante para ella… Yo pues, no se ni qué decirle, 2 meses después de que se mudó, comenzó a compartir la habitación con Gajeel y a mi prácticamente me echaron a otro cuarto… Así que yo di por hecho que pues…

-Creo que no soy atractiva para él…

Su comentario me devuelve a la realidad. Su declaración es tan absurda que comienzo a reír.

-Levy, ese idiota está loco por ti. Pero sabemos que no es precisamente la persona mas expresiva del mundo, le cuesta hacértelo saber, por eso tú eres la lista de la relación, para compensar su estupidez. Y ejem, sobre lo otro, verás, creo que Gajeel aún vive atormentado por los recuerdos…

Se voltea hacia mi con cara de sorpresa.

-Eso no puede ser! Ya ni siquiera yo recuerdo bien ese día… De seguro… de seguro no le gusta que sea plana!

Levy me jala y se pone a llorar usándome a mi de toalla, se que sabe que lo que acaba de decir no es verdad, pero la dejo desahogarse todo lo que quiera, mientras trato de secar sus lágrimas.

Regresamos a la casa después de ir a hacer unas compras de cosas que en realidad no hacían falta, pero Levy quería retrasar lo mas posible el ver a Gajeel.

Sin embargo cuando llegamos, no hay nadie. Solo una nota en la mesa.

_"__Enana, sé que soy un idiota, sé que tienes un montón de razones para odiarme, a veces hasta yo me odio. Saldré en una misión larga, espero regresar en un par de meses. Deseo que me esperes, pero comprenderé si a mi regreso no estás._

_Cuida de Lily"_

Los dos nos quedamos atónitos, ese idiota prácticamente nos ha abandonado, creo que entiendo lo que pretende, pero no es justo para Levy, quien en este momento me abraza fuertemente, tratando, con mucha valentía, de no derramar sus lágrimas.

Han pasado 40 días desde que Gajeel se fue, Levy y yo estamos en el gremio, cuando las puertas se abren violentamente.

-El gran Gajeel está de vuelta! Gihihi

Mi compañero va todo andrajoso, con muchas heridas superficiales, pero una sonrisa triunfante relampaguea en su rostro. La silla a mi lado se recorre, Levy deja caer su fachada de valiente que ha usado desde que se fue su Dragon Slayer, y se cubre el rostro con las manos, ocultando sus lágrimas, Gajeel se acerca a nosotros.

-Gato, estoy de vuelta, traje regalos.

Me entrega una bolsa con muchos caramelos de kiwi.

-Enana…

-Estúpido Gajeel!

Levy no resiste mas y lo abraza, mientras él corresponde el gesto, y saca un paquete de su mochila.

-También te traje un regalo.

Levy desenvuelve el paquete, y nunca podría describir la cara que puso, al descubrir, tras todo el papel en que estaba envuelto, un libro usado, con unas letras doradas en la portada que recitan: "La canción del dragón perdido".

-Gajeel… tu… Cómo? Este libro sólo tenía pocas copias… Y es muy antiguo…

-El cómo, no es asunto tuyo enana, sólo quería devolverte lo que es importante para ti.

De pronto, el ambiente en el gremio es muy tranquilo, todos están pendientes de mis dos compañeros. Hasta Natsu y Gray que estaban peleando, pausaron su lucha, mirando asombrados el cómo mi compañero hace lo que ambos no se han atrevido con sus respectivas chicas.

-Enana… No, Levy… Casémonos.

-Eh?!

Aquel fue un día inolvidable para todos, nuestra pequeña maga asintió fervientemente mientras se ponía a llorar, mientras que Gajeel sonrió con suficiencia.


	4. Capítulo 4

**Hola! Vengo a dejar el 4o capítulo! Qué rápido se me ha ido! Aprovecharé las vacaciones para terminar este proyecto y sacar adelante otras historias!**

**Muchas gracias Diane Redfox! Tus reviews siempre son hermosos y me dan muchos ánimos! También gracias Roronoa Dante! Y he tratado mucho de mantener la personalidad de ellos, precisamente porque también son mi pareja favorita, y son perfectos tal y como son! **

**Espero que les guste el capítulo que les dejo hoy! Gracias por sus reviews siempre me dan ánimos! *w***

**POV PANTHERLILY**

Hoy es el gran día, después de casi 6 meses de preparativos. Gajeel está sentado, claramente nervioso. Va vestido de un elegante traje negro.

-Joder, no puedo creer que aún no esté lista.

-Tranquilo Gajeel, ya sabes cómo son las chicas con estas cosas.

-Es por eso que les dije que queríamos algo sencillo y tranquilo.

-Jo, ¿Estás consiente de que esas palabras no existen en Fairy Tail?

Seis meses atrás, cuando Gajeel hizo su propuesta a Levy, todo se puso de cabeza, las chicas (principalmente Mirajane, Lucy, Cana y Juvia) hicieron un alboroto, y se negaron a aceptar una ceremonia sencilla para la unión de mis compañeros.

Mientras que ellas se encargaron de todos los suntuosos preparativos, Gajeel sólo pensaba en que tal vez sería mejor robarse a Levy y regresar casados.

Pero aparte de que Levy se veía muy entusiasmada con todos los detalles, la mujer de la lluvia aplicó un gran chantaje emocional sobre mi compañero "_Gajeel kun, sabes que eres como un hermano para mi, déjame organizarte una boda bonita, ya que cada día siento que es una idea imposible para mi" _En ese momento Juvia puso ojos llorosos y Gajeel no pudo negarle la petición, era tan claro su chantaje, que casi me pongo a reír.

En otro momento tal vez hasta yo hubiera caído, pero Juvia cada día estaba de mejor humor, pues el mago tsundere le estaba prestando un poco mas de atención.

Mientras termino de arreglar mi traje, un grupo de gente entra al cuarto donde estamos Gajeel y yo.

-Gajeel san! Levy san está lista!

Wendy entra, va vestida con un vestido azul muy bonito, a juego con el de Charle

-Hey hierrito! Quien te viera, todo enfundado en un traje ñihihi

-Cállate Salamander, sólo lo dices porque tú eres demasiado cobarde para dar un paso importante con la rubia.

-Qué dijiste?!

-Ya flamitas, déjalo en paz, después de todo tiene razón.

Gray intercede por mi compañero, debía llevar un traje elegante a juego con el de Natsu, pero ya está medio desnudo.

-Jo! No creo que seas el mas adecuado para decir eso stripper! Después de todo tu eres aún mas cobarde que Salamander.

-¿Qué dijiste?!

Era mi momento de interceder o aquello se volvería una batalla campal.

-Ya cállense los tres! Somos los padrinos y debemos comportarnos como tales, no lo hagan por Gajeel, háganlo por Levy.

-Mmmmmm

Los cuatro caminamos hacia el altar, donde deberemos esperar a Levy.

Yo quería ser quien la entregara, pero rápidamente el maestro dijo que ese era un deber que sólo le correspondía a el, y yo no pude negarme.

Nos colocamos en nuestros lugares, cuando la música comienza a sonar.

La siguiente visión me hace un nudo en la garganta.

Levy camina hacia Gajeel, del brazo del maestro.

Está mas radiante que nunca. Va enfundada en un vestido blanco sin mangas, con unos largos guantes del mismo color. El vestido es a la altura de la rodilla, lleno de holanes. Su altura es un poco mayor por los zapatos de tacón que lleva.

No lleva velo, por lo cual su rostro es lo mas brillante en ella. Sus mejillas están completamente sonrosadas, y no por el maquillaje, si no por todos los sentimientos que de seguro trata de reprimir, pues sus ojos están llorosos.

Justo cuando creo que soy el único que está al borde del llanto, escucho inhalar fuertemente a mi compañero, y cuando volteo a verlo, no puedo evitar sorprenderme, pues unas gruesas lágrimas se deslizan por sus mejillas.

-Gato, que bonita se ve esa enana verdad…

Quien diría, que aquel rudo hombre que me derrotó en Edoras, el mismo que se enfrentaría sin miedo a dragones y demonios, aquel que alguna vez fue conocido como "Kurogane Gajeel" estaría conmovido hasta las lágrimas por un ser humano tan pequeño.

Por fin, llegan al altar y el maestro entrega a Levy al brazo de Gajeel, mientras susurra un débil "Si la lastimas estás muerto"

La ceremonia se concluye con beso después de las emotivas promesas que se ofrecen el uno al otro sobre cuidar sus vidas.

-Enan... Uhm, Levy, no estoy seguro sobre qué de bueno hice en esta vida o en alguna otra, pero fue tan bueno que estoy aquí parado para convertirme en tu esposo. Se que no soy el ideal de novio, menos de esposo, no entiendo de cosas románticas y se que a veces te saco de quicio. Pero juro aquí y ahora, que a partir de este momento nada te faltará, y siempre te protegeré, porque la misión de un dragón, tal como dicen todos esos libros cursis que lees y no comprendo, es proteger un tesoro. Y tú eres el mío.

Se hace una pausa mientras Levy logra contenerse para hablar.

-Gajeel... Yo, yo amo los libros clásicos, los que tienen una trama esperada y personajes típicos. Pero después de conocerte, me di cuenta que mis libros favoritos, son los de aventura. En los que siempre ocurren cosas inesperadas, llenos de personajes misteriosos. Porque tu te convertiste en la mayor aventura de mi vida, primero fuiste una incógnita, un acertijo, y ahora eres una certeza en mi vida. Gracias por todo lo que me haz dado.

Todos aplauden fuertemente y veo lágrimas en los rostros de la mayoría de los miembros de nuestro gremio.

-Geniaaal! Estoy encendido! Tengo una gran idea!

Natsu, quien no sabe leer la atmósfera del lugar, se sube al altar.

-Lu-chan! Hay que casarnos también!

-Eh?! A que viene eso Natsu! No juegues con eso

-Pero si no estoy jugando Lucy! Las bodas son divertidas y hay mucha comida!

-Mo Natsu, no estoy segura de que entiendas qué es un matrimonio.

-Claro que lo entiendo Lucy, es sobre cuidarte y quererte para siempre no? Hagámoslo!

-Por un carajo salamander! Esto es mi boda busca otro lugar para hacer tus declaraciones!

-Ehh?! Qué se supone que significa eso hierrito?

-Lo que escuchas! Que vayas a armar alboroto a otro lado!

-Joder no puedo perder con Natsu en esto! Juvia! Hay que casarnos!

-Gray sama? Pero si ni siquiera estamos saliendo…

-Por un demonio ya les dije que mi boda no es una casa de citas!

…Y así fue como la boda de mis compañeros se volvió un desastre… o tal vez debería decir que así es como funciona una boda en Fairy Tail.


	5. Capítulo 5

**Les traigo el penúltimo capítulo de esta historia.**

**Sé que tal vez querían que contara la luna de miel, pero recuerden que mi historia está narrada por Lily, y sería raro que él narrara la luna de miel XD**

**Personalmente, este es de mis capítulos favoritos, me encantaría verlos algún día en esta situación.**

**Gracias jessica agapito tus reviews siempre me entusiasman mucho! Me alegro mucho que mi historia te ayude a imaginar lo que nos encantaría que pase con estos dos :')**

**También gracias Diane Redfox y yo también tengo mi ideal de familia Redfox, aunque la verdad que tengan todos los hijos que quieran yo los amaría a todos jajajaja Muchas gracias por tu apoyo en verdad es mi bonito para mi cada que leo tus reviews**

**lau-chan200111 y pues Fairy Tail es Fairy Tail XD, en un momento de felicidad no me los puedo imaginar serios jaja, gracias por dejarme un comentario!**

**Y eso es todo! Siempre escribo mucho y siempre termino diciendo que "ahora si el que sigue es el último capítulo" pero es que me han animado mucho a agregarle mas a la historia. Gracias de verdad.**

**POV PANTHERLILY**

Ya es de mañana, me levanto pronto pues hoy me toca preparar el desayuno, generalmente, Gajeel y yo nos íbamos a entrenar a estas horas, pero el último mes, la situación es diferente.

-Oh Lily ya estás despierto, lo siento no podía esperar al desayuno, muero de hambre.

La pequeña Levy está sentada en la mesa del comedor, con un tazón de algo extraño.

-No te preocupes Levy, no tardo en preparar el desayuno. Uhm ¿Qué estás comiendo?

Hago la pregunta aunque en realidad no quiero saber la respuesta…

-Ah… esto, son fresas con salsa de tomate… -se sonroja- Lo siento Lily, mis antojos están cada vez mas extraños, pero te juro que esto está buenísimo!

Dice eso mientras se frota la barriga, y no puedo evitar suavizar la mirada, allí, en su vientre, lleva la razón de sus antojos extravagantes. Quién diría que esta pequeña mujer sería capaz de llevar en su frágil cuerpo, vida.

-Oh cielos Lily! Acércate!

Me pongo sumamente alerta por sus gritos, y rápidamente me acerco.

-Que pasa Levy? Te sientes mal?! Dónde está ese dragón idiota?!

-No Lily tranquilo, ven…

Toma mi pata y la acerca a su hinchado vientre.

-Lo sientes?

Tardo en comprender lo que quiere decirme, pero pronto lo siento. Bajo mi pata, allí en su vientre, siento unos pequeños golpecitos.

-S-se movió! Levy lo pude sentir!

Ella solo se ríe y asiente, orgullosa.

Ese pequeño momento me ha impactado demasiado. No puedo encajar la idea de que un pequeño Gajeel-Levy esté creciendo en el cuerpo de nuestra pequeña maga. Es sorprendente, más sorprendente aún que cualquier magia que haya visto.

El tiempo pasa tan rápido…

Hace tres años ya desde que Gajeel y Levy se casaron, y apenas 8 meses atrás, Levy dio la noticia de que estaba embarazada. Sin embargo no era el primer bebé de la nueva generación de Fairy Tail. Lo cual resulta irónico, pues fueron los primeros en casarse.

Los primeros en traer un nuevo integrante al gremio, fueron Laxus y Mira, la pequeña Narue, quien heredó el temperamento de su padre y la belleza de su madre. De ahí los siguieron el stripper y Juvia, con el pequeño Eitan, apenas un par de meses mas pequeño que Narue, era idéntico a Gray, con excepción de los ojos que eran los de Juvia.

Y ahora eran mis compañeros los que estaban por traer un nuevo miembro del gremio.

Me quedo observando mi pata que ha sentido el vientre de Levy, meditando sobre el gran misterio de la vida, cuando entra mi ruidoso compañero.

-Enana! No te acabes las fresas!

-Pero yo soy la embarazada! Tengo preferencia en la repartición de alimentos! Lily dile algo!

-Gajeel déjale a Levy sus fresas, ya hago el desayuno.

-Cht… apúrate gato, o me comeré la cuna del bebé.

No sé en qué momento me vi colocado en el rol de madre del hogar, debió ser cuando ambos comenzaron con los síntomas de embarazados, porque debo decir que el mas delicado fue Gajeel… Sufrió de tantos mareos y vómitos como cuando se sube a un tren. Y Levy comenzó a llorar por todo. Una vez incluso lloró porque a la comida le hacía falta sal.

Entonces, entre tanto caos, alguien tenía que poner orden o la casa Redfox explotaría.

Y heme aquí, cocinando los antojos de los dos, haciéndola de madre regañona.

A veces me pregunto qué diría mi yo pasado sobre mi vida actual. Probablemente no lo creería, yo nunca había creído en la posibilidad de vivir una vida normal. Normal y feliz.

Hasta que Gajeel me trajo a Fairy Tail.

Cuando mis compañeros terminan de saciar su gran apetito, acompañamos a Levy a la casa Dragneel, pues Gajeel y yo saldremos en una misión urgente, y al estar la pequeña maga en el último mes de embarazo no queremos dejarla sola.

-Rubia, te encargo a mi enana, se que puedo confiar mas en ti que en ese cerebro de flama.

-Claro Gajeel, vayan tranquilos Levy y yo nos divertiremos mucho!

-Oye hierrito qué se supone que significa eso?

Natsu y Gajeel se entretienen en una pelea antes de que podamos salir rumbo a la misión.

Es una misión sencilla, que no tardamos en completar, sobre todo por mi compañero que trae una prisa de los mil demonios.

-Tranquilízate Gajeel, no podemos hacer que el tren vaya mas deprisa.

Generalmente evitamos los transportes por los mareos de mi compañero, pero esta vez tiene tanta prisa por regresar a Magnolia que no le importó.

-Este tren es una basura.

-No te preocupes tanto, Levy está en buenas manos, seguro se está divirtiendo con Lucy, que quería organizarle una fiesta.

-Uhmp…

-El bebé no se adelantará, ya ves lo que dijo Wendy.

-No es solo eso gato, estoy tan preocupado por tantas cosas… Joder, nunca pensé en la posibilidad de ser padre… Y ahora estoy a punto de convertirme no solo en padre, si no en el padre de un hijo de Levy! Antes, siempre me apostaba el todo por el todo, porque no tenía nada que perder… Pero ahora todo es diferente, justo ahora tengo tantas cosas que perder…

-No vas a perder nada idiota. Si no puedes confiar en tu juicio, confía en el de Levy. Ella te escogió a ti por una razón, y recuerda que ella es 100 veces mas inteligente que tu.

-Gihihihi eso es verdad. Gato, ya quiero conocer a mi hijo.

-O hija

-Qué?!

-Nunca has pensado en la posibilidad de que pueda ser niña?

Mi compañero pone cara de que el alma se le acaba de ir del cuerpo.

-Gato… QUÉ CARAJOS HARÉ SI RESULTA SER NIÑA?! Y SI ES TAN PEQUEÑA COMO LEVY QUE HARÉ?! DEBO VOLVERME MAS FUERTE PARA PROTEGERLA! NADIE TOCARÁ A LA HIJA DE KUROGANE GAJEEL!

Y así es como nació, el padre más celoso del mundo.


	6. Capítulo 6

***Inserte música dramática aquí"**

**Por fin, llegamos al último capítulo, no se ni cómo expresar cómo me siento, esta historia ha sido tan satisfactoria para mi, amo el GaLe y en verdad estoy muy feliz con el resultado.**

**Cada capítulo hizo que me emocionara en verdad de escribirlo, y cada uno de sus comentarios me dió mucha alegría.**

**Diane Redfox gracias por tu apoyo desde el comienzo de la historia, yo también me los imagino perfectamente con gemelos no sé por que XD pero le di otro enfoque en esta ocasión, espero que te guste! Gracias por leer todo hasta ahora, es algo muy significativo para mi, quisiera poder darte abrazos virtuales aunque sea XD muchas gracias TTwTT**

**jessica agapito gracias por tus reviews desde el comienzo también, siempre en cada capítulo esperaba leer un review tuyo y siempre fue así :'3 muchas gracias, espero que te guste el final.**

**arace-chan! gracias por tu lindo review, y Laxus también debe ser celoso, pero en este fic tracé a Narue (su hija con Mira) con una personalidad muy fuerte, como Mira de pequeña, me la imagino muy bien haciéndole bullying incluso a su padre XD y me imagino a Gray y Natsu siendo celosos hasta que sus hijas estén muy grandes, con lo despistados que son, por eso creo que Gajeel sería el mas celoso XD. Espero que te guste el final!**

**Ah no se! Lloraré XD**

**Les dejo el capítulo final, espero que les guste!**

**POV Pantherlily**

Hoy decidí ayudar a mis compañeros y les dí "el día libre"…

-Tío Lily! tío Lily! vamos al parque! Quiero que me compres un helado!

-Sayumi eso no es justo! Yo prefiero que vayamos al lago! Siempre hacemos lo que tu quieres!

-No sean escandalosas, no deben abusar de Lily… Hey Lily mejor vayamos a luchar tu y yo!

-Tú cállate Allen!

-No es justo, ustedes se unen siempre contra mí!

Los tres niños Redfox comienzan una acalorada discusión mientras todos en el gremio se ríen, afortunadamente no es están ni Narue ni Ryuji o esto se volvería una batalla campal.

-Ya chicos cálmense! Podemos ir a comprar helado y comerlo en el lago, y allí podemos entrenar un poco mientras tus hermanas pescan algo para la cena.

Los niños están conformes con la propuesta, por lo que iniciamos nuestro recorrido.

Allen toma de la mano a la más pequeña, Sayumi, mientras que Akane toma la delantera.

Todos han crecido tanto… Allen tiene casi 11 años, Akane 9 recién cumplidos y nuestra dulce Sayumi está por cumplir 6.

La verdad es que después de Allen, no creí que quisieran tener otro hijo. El alumbramiento del mayor de los Redfox fue terriblemente difícil y peligroso. El día que pasó, Levy nos levantó con un grito espantoso "ya viene" y Gajeel salió corriendo por Wendy. Yo me quedé tratando de ayudar en lo que regresaba, ya habíamos tomado algo parecido a un curso sobre qué hacer cuando eso pasara, pero una cosa es practicarlo y otra hacerlo de verdad.

Cuando llegó Gajeel con Wendy, me quedé un rato ayudando en lo que podía, pero después me acobardé bastante cuando Levy comenzó a gritar como poseída, gritaba cosas incoherentes sobre dolor. Y pronto comenzó a haber mucha sangre. Sangre de nuestra pequeña Levy, que estaba toda deshecha sobre la cama. Al ver mi cara, Wendy me pidió que abandonara la habitación y fuera a buscar a Juvia.

No dudé en salirme sin antes mirar de reojo a mi compañero, no había ni un atizbo de duda en su mirada, pero en sus ojos sí vi el mismo miedo que debían reflejar los míos. ¿Podría Levy McGarden sobrevivir a todo eso? Me sentí horrible por pensar en eso, pero ella gritaba tanto y había tanta sangre que no pude evitarlo… _"es tan pequeña"_…

Pasaron horas que yo sentí como eternidades mientras esperaba afuera de la habitación con prácticamente todo el gremio alrededor. Todos nos dábamos palabras de aliento, y el maestro nos decía que todo estaría bien, nos consolaba a todos como chiquillos mientras escuchábamos los gritos de la habitación.

Después de lo que yo sentí como 100 vidas enteras, hubo silencio, y ese silencio puedo jurar que ha sido lo mas difícil que he pasado en la vida. Pero después de eso, salió Gajeel, con toda la ropa ensangrentada y una cara de demacrado, que estuvo a punto de matarnos a todos del susto, pero después una gran sonrisa iluminó su rostro y el alma de todos los del gremio.

-Ya nació! Están bien! Y es niño!

Cuando pude entrar, después de tomar turno porque por alguna razón las chicas se creen con algún derecho de ser siempre las primeras en visitar a la madre y el bebé, vi allí recostada a la pequeña McGarden, con un bultito envuelto en mantas, y me sonrió.

-Lily! Ven a conocer a Allen…

Me acerqué casi con miedo, parecía todo una alucinación, la pequeña Levy, quien apenas unas horas antes había estado agonizante, me sonreía dulcemente. El bultito que cargaba delicadamente era su pequeño hijo, tenía ya bastante cabello, negro como el de Gajeel.

-Cárgalo Lily…

-Qué? No! Es muy pequeño no quiero hacerle daño…

-No pasa nada Lily…

Cambié a mi forma desarrollada para poder sostenerlo en brazos, así era aún mas pequeño. Lo mecí torpemente mientras me quedaba embobado por su existencia. Fue hasta entonces que entendí todo, ese bebé era la mitad de Gajeel y la mitad de Levy, mezclados de una forma asombrosa…

Y ahora puedo observar cómo ese delicado bebé ha crecido hasta convertirse en un niño fuerte e inteligente, lleva la negra cabellera corta, y aunque sus ojos son afilados como los de su padre, tiene los ojos chocolate de Levy. Su personalidad es un perfecto equilibrio de lo que son Gajeel y Levy, lo que lo convierte en un gran hermano mayor.

Porque Akane es la viva imagen de Gajeel, es alta para su edad, y tiene unos ojos rojos profundos. Sobre su carácter… es terca y obstinada, y tiene más talento que Allen para la magia de dragon Slayer, pero con su hermana la pequeña es tierna y protectora, pero la verdad es que no puedo imaginar a alguien siendo de otra forma con la pequeña Sayumi. Ella es como una Levy en miniatura, con un talento latente para las artes, parece estar poco interesada en la magia, lo cual tiene muy intrigado a Gajeel.

-Tío Lily apresúrate! Quiero juntar un gran botín para la cena para sorprender a papá y mamá!

-Si Akane ya vamos.

Cuando llegamos al lago comenzamos un pequeño picnic, y la mañana se nos va en juegos, comida y peleas. Al empezar a atardecer, comenzamos a recoger todo, cuando llegan inesperadamente Gajeel y Levy tomados de la mano.

-Gato, nosotros también queremos jugar.

Cuando anochece, después de muchos juegos, Levy me tiene en su regazo como en los viejos tiempos mientras Gajeel es derribado por los tres niños.

-Sabes Lily, este momento es tan perfecto que no quiero olvidarlo nunca.

-Entonces no lo olvidemos nunca, tomemos una foto.

Después de muchos intentos, logramos acomodar a toda la familia Redfox frente al lago.

Esa foto, resumen muy bien todo lo que somos. Mi historia, la historia de un exceed que sólo vivía para servir, y ahora tiene mas de lo que jamás se pudo atrever a desear. Y la historia de esos dos, de dos enemigos que atraídos por algo mas que el destino, que unieron sus vidas con amor y formaron una familia.

Esa foto resume muy bien, lo que fue de esos dos.

_**Se acabó! Lloraré! Gracias de nuevo por leer! Espero algún día escribir un fanfic sobre la nueva generación, me he encariñado con todos )w( Pronto publicaré un LaxusxMira si les gusta esta pareja espero se animen a leerlo. Estaba pensando en agregar un extra sobre el por qué de los nombres de los hijos, pero no estoy segura... Les interesaría? Gracias de nuevo, por ahora me despido. Con mucho amor, yo(?**_


	7. Extra ¿Cómo diablos le pondremos?

**Bueeenooo, pues ya que ví que si tenían curiosidad sobre los nombres, les traje "el extra" **

**Me quedé pensando, y creo que me gustó mucho este capítulo, pienso conservar los nombres para un futuro GaLe *o***

**Diane chan! Muchas gracias por tu review gracias por seguirme hasta "el extra" -dígase con voz de ultratumba (?-**

**Lau-chan200111 gracias a ti también! Me alegro que te haya gustado el final! Y espero que te guste este pequeño extra.**

**Jessica Agapito y pues si, Lily se refirió a que por ese día el cuidaría a los niños, para que esos dos tuvieran un día para ellos (para qué lo habrán ocupado? O: ) Estaré esperando leer ese Gale de 50 capítulos !**

**Bueno sin mas les dejo el extra, esta vez a cargo de nuestro querido Gajeel, no quería quedarme con las ganas de que el contara esto jaja.**

**Espero me digan que tal les pareció gracias y abrazos!**

**POV GAJEEL REDFOX**

Regreso a casa cansado después de una misión, por alguna razón se me hacen mas cansadas cuando voy sin Lily, pero el debe cuidar de Levy a partir de ahora, que ya tiene 6 meses de embarazo.

En cuanto entro a la casa, mi enana me recibe con un abrazo

-Gajeel! Te extrañé!

La rodeo con mis brazos y aspiro todo lo que puedo de su aroma. Me encanta.

-Estoy en casa enana.

La alzo en brazos y la llevo a la cama, creí que con esto del embarazo ganaría mucho peso, pero la verdad es que a mi me sigue pareciendo sumamente ligera… y enana.

-Dónde está el gato?

-Lily salió con Charle y Happy a pescar.

-Así que estamos solos? Gihihi

Hace tanto que no estamos solos, que no puedo evitarlo, comienzo a besarla intensamente

-Gajeel… espera

-Uhm?

-Hay algo que tenemos que hablar

-Te escucho.

Empiezo a besar su cuello.

-Debemos hablarlo los dos! Tonto Gajeel

La enana me aleja y se sienta muy seria frente a mi. Creo que la cosa es seria.

-Debemos pensar sobre el nombre

-Cuál nombre?

-El de tu hijo idiota!

Levy antes no me insultaba mas allá del "tonto" pero ahora con el embarazo ha sido diferente, las hormonas la cambiaron desde el principio, se enoja por cualquier cosa, llora porque la comida no tiene sal… Y otros cambios de actitud que me han beneficiado.

-Qué?

-Pues hay que pensar nombres!

-Creí que tu harías las sugerencias enana, tu haz leído muchos libros y creí que sugerirías alguno de esos.

-Por qué? Acaso no te importa?

-Eh?

-Ya entendí, no te importa…

De pronto se pone a llorar como histérica

-Levy? Tranquila, joder no es eso! Pero me tomas desprevenido yo…

-Entonces si te importa?

-Pues si…

Me mira con sus ojos llorosos pero creo que ahora está enojada.

-Entonces busca un nombre adecuado para tu hijo dragón estúpido!

Empieza a empujarme a la salida del cuarto y después a la salida de la casa.

-Ahora? En este momento?

-No, cuando tenga 20 años!

Me azota la puerta en la cara, estúpidas hormonas.

Y ahora qué?

Camino al gremio, no se me ocurre otra cosa.

Me siento en la barra y pido algo de tomar a la mujer demonio.

-Ara ara Gajeel kun, por qué esa cara?

-Uhmmm….

-Déjame adivinar, las hormonas de Levy?

Justo cuando estoy a punto de contestarle, aparece Laxus, sigue tan imponente como siempre, sólo que ahora siempre carga con una pañalera enorme y rosa, y con su pequeña hija de 2 años, Narue. De repente, creo que tengo una idea.

Dejo que el Dreyar se siente a mi lado con su pequeña en brazos, que se ha dormido.

-Oye mujer, Cómo eligieron el nombre de su hija?

-Oh ya veo, así que por eso pelearon… Pues… déjame contarte Gajeel kun, que fue nuestro querido Laxus quien escogió el nombre de Narue.

Volteo a verlo sin discreción, me sorprende enormemente su afirmación, pero cuando lo veo y el se voltea, sonrojado como una nena, casi no puedo aguantar la risa.

Pero esta es mi misión del día… No… De la vida, probablemente si no regreso con un nombre decente, la enana me abandone.

-Y por qué Narue?

-Narue, significa "la que trae bendición a su familia", Laxus pensó que como nuestra pequeña era la primera de nuestra generación (pues Asuka ya es toda una adolescente), ese era el nombre mas adecuado, un nombre que traiga bendiciones para toda la nueva generación.

La historia es tan cursi (y debo admitir que es… tierna?) que no puedo creer que el tipo que se volvió loco e intentó destruir Fairy Tail hace años, haya pensado en algo así.

Lo miro con algo de admiración y mucha envidia. No creo poder pensar en algo parecido para nuestro hijo, aunque seguro a Levy le encantaría una historia tan cursi.

-Gajeel-kunn, si aún tienes dudas, ¿Por qué no le pides ayuda Juvia y Gray?

-Uhm si, supongo

Claro, la mujer de la lluvia, me debe una por dejarla organizar tremenda y absurdamente grande boda.

Me acerco a donde está, sentada en una mesa con su stripper, quien arruya suavemente a su pequeño hijo de mas de 1 año.

-Mujer…

-Oh Gajeel kun! Ven siéntate aquí, Gray sama estaba a punto de cantarle una canción a Eitan para dormir.

Enarco una ceja y volteo a ver al stripper.

-Ni sueñes que lo haré frente a ti hierrito.

-No temas quedar mal ante un profesional, si quieres hasta te puedo dar clases stripper.

Estamos a punto de pelear y la mujer nos detiene.

-Bueno bueno Gajeel kun qué pasa? Necesitas algo? Cómo está Levy?

-Me corrió…

-Eh?!

-Dijo que no regresara sin un nombre para el bebé

-Oh, ya veo… Pues Gray sama escogió el nombre de nuestro Eitan.

Acaso resulta ahora que todos los hombres en Fairy Tail saben escoger nombres menos yo?

-Eitan significa impetuoso, o firme. Lo creí adecuado, pues probablemente aprenda magia de hielo…

-Gray sama en realidad tiene una historia mas profunda sobre el nombre de nuestro pequeño… Verás Gajeel-kun...

-Juvia…

El stripper mira con desaprobación a la mujer, y ella no dice más.

-Lo siento Gajeel kun

Bien… Creo que voy entendiendo todo, el nombre debe tener algún significado ridículo que le guste a quien lo escuche… Joder estoy tan perdido como al inicio.

Me rindo momentáneamente, cuando el viejo se acerca a mi.

-Jo, qué sucede hijo, te ves muy desanimado.

-Ahora no viejo, tengo muchas cosas qué pensar.

-Bueno yo sólo pasaba por aquí…

El viejo Makarov se va, pero cuando alzo la vista, veo un pergamino muy viejo. Lo abro, y me encuentro con un texto inmenso. No es mi estilo, estoy a punto de botarlo cuando alcanzó a sobreleer el título "El caballero con armadura de hierro"

Hierro.

Bien tal vez pueda leerlo para distraerme un rato.

Resulta que se me van las horas leyendo este estúpido pergamino. La historia habla sobre una tipa que se cree toda poderosa, y termina metida en un sinfín de problemas. También hay un pequeño poema al final, que menciona a un guerrero muy pobre, que dedica su vida a una princesa, que resulta ser su hermana.

La historia es tan ridículamente conmovedora, que casi lloro.

Me gustan los nombres del pergamino. Entonces me doy cuenta que ese viejo no hace nada en balde.

* * *

El parto es la cosa más difícil que he observado, muchas veces sentí que mi enclenque enana se me iba. No sé cómo, bueno si sé, pero no termino de encajar la idea, mi hijo ha nacido. Ella está bien. Todo está bien.

Levy me sonríe y me acerco a cargar ese pequeño bulto, mientras un montón de estúpidas lágrimas ruedan en mi estúpido rostro de estúpidamente enorme felicidad.

-Bienvenido hijo, Allen, el noble.

* * *

El nombre de mis hijas, resulta más sencillo, pues Akane hereda mis ojos rojos, que en ella lejos de verse amenazantes, resultan hipnóticos, se ve tan fuerte como aquella sobre la que leí en ese viejo pergamino.

Y Sayumi... Levy sugirió ponerle el nombre de la princesa del mismo cuento que Allen.

Además, su significado (mi princesa), lo encuentro terriblemente perfecto.

Es tan divertido pensar que un dragón tuvo una princesa, gihihi.


End file.
